Daddys Girl
by WENNfreak
Summary: CJ and Danny go out for the first time since Christina was born


[][1]

[][2]

[E-mail this page to a friend][3]
[Tell me when this page is updated][4]

* * *

Daddy's Girl

Disclaimer: CJ, Danny,Donna and Josh belong to Aaron Sorkin, NBC, and The West Wing. Christina Concannon, is mine even though she doesn't do much. This kind of another prequel to my story A New Life and a sequel to my story Christina. PS. I'd like to dedicate this story to my fellow "Danny's girls" since we've been getting so much crud about Danny's behavior in the season premiere and also for helping me come up a title (I was gonna call this Danny's girl too, but Daddy's girl fit better!)  
WARNING: If you are not a CJ/Danny shipper, TURN BACK NOW. Enjoy!  
And remember I LOVE COMMENTS! ~Katie

August 2006  
Danny Concannon looked at his watch for the tenth time in so many  
minutes.  
"CJ come on! We're going to be late!" Danny called out as he  
walked into the bedroom.  
"All right I'm coming!" CJ replied as she appeared from the  
walk-in closet, dressed in an off the shoulder blue chiffon dress.  
Danny's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he set his gaze  
on his wife. CJ smiled at him as she moved past him toward the  
dresser. "Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?" Danny asked  
as he grabbed CJ's wrist and pulled her against the wall and  
began to kiss her neck.  
CJ shook her head and ducked out of Danny's embrace. "Danny  
in the three years we've been married you've seen me in this  
dress at least a dozen times, and you've never said anything before."  
Danny watched as his wife checked her appearance in the  
mirror then picked up a necklace from the table. "Yeah, and your  
point is?"  
"You mean this is the first time you've noticed?"  
"You're always beautiful to me," Danny whispered as he closed  
the necklace around CJ's neck.  
CJ leaned back and smiled at Danny as he bent to kiss her  
lightly. Their kisses were interrupted by the sound of their three  
week old daughter Christina, fussing in the next room.  
As the couple broke apart, CJ smiled and bowed her head.  
"I'll go see what our little angel is up to. You finish up  
here."  
CJ watched her husband leave the room then went back to  
putting the finishing touches on her outfit.  
Danny walked into the nursery and smiled as he noticed  
Christina squirming slightly in her crib.  
"Hey babydoll. What's the matter?"  
The baby gurgled a little bit as she moved her arms and  
fingers slightly.  
"Its okay, sweetie. Mommy and I are going out tonight so your  
Aunt Donna is gonna come stay with you tonight," Danny explained as  
he gently ran a hand down the sleeping infants back.  
CJ stood in the doorway watching the tender scene for several  
moments before she spoke.  
"Is she okay?" CJ asked softly.  
"I think so, she's just a little fussy."  
"Okay, ready to go?"  
Danny finally tore his gaze away from his daughter's  
crib. "Yeah."  
Just as he was helping CJ on with her wrap, the doorbell  
rang.  
"That must be Donna." CJ said as she moved to answer the  
door.  
Danny remained in the doorway watching his sleeping daughter  
until he could hear the two women laughing as they came down the hall.  
"We put her to bed an hour ago and she's eaten so she should  
be fine for a little while. Donna we can't thank you enough for  
doing this," CJ said as she rested a hand on her friends arm.  
"Oh its no big deal. Besides I love taking care of this  
little angel." Donna said as she peered into the crib.  
CJ smiled and glanced at her sleeping daughter. "It really  
means a lot to us, thank you."  
"No problem. Now you two go out and have fun," Donna said as  
they moved towards the living room.  
The couple said goodbye to Donna and thanked her again and  
were almost out the door when Danny stopped and turned.  
"Donna, Christina was a little fussy earlier. Do me a favor  
and keep a close eye on her. I just hope she's not getting sick  
or something.  
Donna crossed her arms across her chest and laughed. "Danny,  
your baby is three weeks old. Just because she's a little fussy  
doesn't mean anything. Babies do that."  
"I know, but can…"  
"All right Danny. I'll keep an eye on her for you. Now would  
you go!" Donna said nearly pushing him out the door.  
A few minutes later after they were settled into the car, CJ  
turned to Danny as she settled more comfortably into the seat. "What  
was that all about back there?"  
"What was what?"  
"You being all worried about the baby?"  
"I guess its just this is the first time that both of us have  
been away from her and I'm just worried…"  
CJ laughed slightly. "Danny, she's fine. Donna's going to  
take good care of your little girl. Now don't worry about it and try to  
focus on something else," CJ said before kissing him lightly on the mouth.  
Danny smiled and then reached over to pull CJ over into his arms. "I  
think I can manage that."  
Later, as CJ sat around the table enjoying the company of her  
friends, she felt Danny lean close to her.  
"CJ, does Donna have my pager number?"  
"Danny, stop worrying. Donna knows where she can reach us if  
she needs to get a hold of us. Now just relax and have fun. Okay?"  
CJ said as she reached over and took his hand.  
"Okay," Danny said with a smile as he lightly squeezed her  
hand.  
Sometime later, CJ was talking to Josh as Danny started to  
move towards them.  
"Excuse me Josh, do you mind if I steal my wife from you for  
a bit?"  
Josh smiled. "Sure, go ahead."  
Then he laid a gentle hand on CJ's arm. "I'll catch you  
later, okay?"  
CJ smiled as her husband led her onto the dance floor and  
into his arms. The two danced in silence for a while sharing a few  
brief kisses.  
"You seem like you're having a good time tonight," Danny said  
as they continued to dance.  
CJ nodded. "I am. This is the first real night I've had out  
since before Christina was born and I intend to enjoy myself."  
"Good," Danny whispered as he kissed her again softly.  
"It does feel kind of strange to have both of us away from  
the baby for so long doesn't it?"  
"Danny," CJ complained.  
"I'm just saying that in the past three weeks, one of us has  
always been with her and this is the first time…"  
CJ silenced her husband by bringing her fingers to his lips  
as the song ended. "If it would make you feel better, go call Donna."  
"Are you sure?" Danny asked as he pulled away from her  
slightly.  
CJ nodded as she pulled out the key to her office and handed  
it to him.  
Danny smiled as he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss  
before moving out of the ballroom.  
Josh walked to CJ's side and put his hands into his  
pockets. "Where's Danny going?"  
"He went to call Donna. To check on Christina."  
"I was wondering when he'd finally break down and call.  
That's all he been talking about all night."  
CJ turned to Josh and smiled. "So you've noticed it too."  
Josh shook his head and smiled. "You can't blame him, he's  
got a brand new baby at home and he's worried because he's  
not there to protect his little girl."  
"Yeah I guess your right."  
Josh moved and held out his hand to CJ. "Of course he really  
should be spending the evening with his beautiful wife. CJ would you  
honor me with this dance?"  
CJ smiled at Josh and let him lead her to the dance floor.  
______________________________________________________________________  
_______________  
CJ stepped into her office as Danny was finishing up on the  
phone.  
"Okay Donna. Thanks. I really appreciate it. We'll see you  
soon. Bye."  
"So she's okay?" CJ asked from the doorway.  
Danny turned to face her and grinned boyishly. "Yeah. Donna  
said she woke up to eat about an hour ago then went right back to  
sleep."  
CJ smiled and walked closer to Danny. "See, I told you  
everything was going to be fine."  
"Yeah, you were right," Danny said as he sat on the edge of  
the desk and pulled CJ into his arms.  
The two stood in silence for a moment before Danny spoke  
again.  
"You know this is the first time we've really been alone  
since Christina was born, maybe we should take advantage of it," he  
said with an almost devilish grin before he moved to kiss her.  
"Danny! There are three hundred people on the other side of  
this building!"  
"Well, then we'll just have to be quiet then won't we?"  
Danny said just before he kissed her.  
CJ pulled away from him and smiled. "No Danny, as much as I  
like that idea. I think we should be getting home to the baby, so you  
can stop worrying."  
Danny smiled as he followed CJ out of the office.  
After Donna left, CJ and Danny went back to their bedroom  
where CJ decided to change into her pajamas as Danny checked the  
answering machine.  
"Hey CJ. There's a message here for you from Leo."  
"Okay," she said as she came back into the bedroom. "I guess  
I should call him right away."  
"Okay," Danny said. "I'm going to check on the baby."  
CJ nodded as she picked up the phone and dialed Leo's number.  
"Hello, Leo? Yeah, its CJ. What do you need."  
Danny walked quietly into the nursery and peered over the  
edge of the crib.  
Hearing her father walk into the room, Christina opened her  
eyes and began to move her fingers around in the air.  
Danny smiled and lifted his daughter into his arms. "Hey  
little one. Did I wake you? I'm sorry," Danny apologized as he  
gently sat in the wooden rocking chair and began to rock his daughter back  
to sleep.  
"Did you have a good night with your Auntie Donna? Your Mommy and I  
certainly had a nice time tonight. And Mommy looked so beautiful  
tonight. But to be honest, I missed my little girl. I'm just glad  
your safe."  
Noticing that his daughter was finally asleep again, Danny  
silently continued to rock her gently.  
A few minutes later after CJ had finished her phone call, she  
wandered into the nursery to find her husband asleep in the rocking  
chair holding their infant daughter. After wiping away a few tears as  
she watched the sweet scene, CJ walked to the closet to retrieve a  
blanket and the proceeded to cover her husband and daughter with it.  
Leaning over the chair CJ kissed Danny's lips lightly then  
whispered "I love you. Both of you."

THE END

**[Home][5] [What's New][6] ****[Author Listings][7] [Title Listings][8]**

   [1]: http://www.tripod.lycos.com
   [2]: http://ln.doubleclick.net/jump/tr.ln/member;h=ent;sz=468x60;ord=132349876016063?
   [3]: /bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [4]: /bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [5]: ../../index.htm
   [6]: ../../new.htm
   [7]: ../../author/author.htm
   [8]: ../../title/title.htm



End file.
